shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Hu house
Lara Hu house is a Kursaal pleasure ground carnie which is located at the eastest of the moji city .It 's looks like the same as other amusement park when people saw it outside . But for the person who go into it , they know what the fun of is . Hu house has one famous magic that is ablity to make the comsumer happy after they went there .It is famous for its fuction and its Hospitality .Nomatter who you are and what you are .That's the place for you to have fun. City Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. They have canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city. Description Appearence Outside Hu house is pretty not big different from other amusement park .The overhead view is like a big circle filled with many equiement and the flank side look more normal -just a rectangle. Maybe you did not want to go inside it when you only saw it outside appearence .But actually ,you will crazily love that place after you get there because the attractive tings is inside .It the place for the person who really appreciate it. Inside Hu house have many entertainment equiment which is used the most advance technique to make .When you get into it ,you will see a mini waterfall hanging on a rock garden which is beside a ticket entrance . You can hear clearly the sound of water falling down . Inside view make you feel comfortable and less defensive hostility. Enter it ,you will not noly see the carousel sea rover roller coaster aquarium and so on ,but also the telling truth lake blaming park magic mirror to see how black you heart is and the happy things happen in future changing place .Except that ,every location have a rest room ,people can have a rest. Layout It is located at the eastest of the moji city. Age 351 Purpose The purpose of Hu house is that the founder of it had suffered from the mutual suspicion and deception; each trying to cheat and outwit the other .At last ,he get rid of that suffering .So ,he want people become more happier than they came into it .All the tings inside it have the effect to cure your spirit hurts .The time you spend there is like a treatment and the staff member even the one selling icecream are aiso good at psychotherapy and the use of the equitment or envirnment. People All kinds of people .When you felt something wrong or you really want to be active .Or you are come just for its advertising . Owner A rich and mysterious person-Matthew Zhou who inherit it from his grandfather .But he is not very interest in that kind of charity business .Because he want more . Residents * Matthew Zhou Staff of this amusement park and the owner and its maids . Users * Matthew Zhou The people go into it from all over the world. Category:Location Page